The Penumbra Podcast Live!: Juno Steel and the Case of the Murderous Mask
'''The Penumbra Podcast Live!: Juno Steel and the Case of the Murderous Mask '''is a live show that took place '''July 15, 2018. '''It was the first live Penumbra Podcast show, and took place at The Rockwell Theater in Somerville, Massachusetts. The format was a live reading of Juno Steel and the Case of the Murderous Mask Update (Part 1) and Juno Steel and the Case of the Murderous Mask Update (Part 2), with additional bonus content. A recording of the live show, with interviews and other content was released August 21, 2018, and is available to purchase in the Penumbra Podcast store. Overview Experience The Penumbra Podcast like never before as everyone's favorite bisexual martian P.I. takes to the stage in the adventure that started it all! This live reading of “Juno Steel and the Case of the Murderous Mask” will feature all members of the original cast plus other favorite Penumbra actors, a live improvised score by composer Ryan Vibert, and all-new bonus scenes with opportunities for audience participation. Long-time fan or Penumbra newcomer, you’re sure to enjoy this evening of adventure, surprises, and exquisite queer-space-noir atmosphere. Cast and Crew Cast Starring * Joshua Ilon as Juno Steel * Noah Simes as Peter Nureyev * Kate Jones as Rita * Sophie Kaner as Sasha Wire * Leslie Drescher as Cassandra Kanagawa and Cecil Kanagawa * Kat Buckingham as Min Kanagawa * Simon Moody as Pilot Pereyra, Croesus Kanagawa, and ensemble Crew * Produced by Noah Simes and Sophie Kaner * Design and Production Assistance by Alice Chuang * Production Assistance by Kat Buckingham * Official Art by Mikaela Buckley * Live improvised score by Ryan Vibert Trivia * Each cast member was dressed as their respective character. To indicate the change from Cassandra to Cecil, Leslie Drescher donned a new scarf and a silver glove. Simon Moody frequently wore a black hoodie while doing cameramen sound effects. * In addition to the cast members starring in the show, several cast and crew of The Penumbra Podcast helped out at the show. Sarah Gazdowicz (Buddy Aurinko) was a ticket taker, Bob Musset (Lorenzo Vega) oversaw the merchandise booth, Jason Mellin (Julian DiMaggio) was an usher, and Allison Choat (The Proctor) interviewed guests.https://twitter.com/sophiekaner/status/1018987329661407235 * During the show, the bar served two specialty drinks. "The Rita" was a margarita with ginger syrup, lemon, Sprite, a dash of bitters, and a little bourbon. "What The Lady's Having" was The Rockwell's signature Manhattan. Gallery Rockwell sign night.jpg Rex_glass_live.jpg|Noah Simes as Rex Glass. Photography by Alice Chuang Simon_moody.jpg|Simon Moody as Pilot Pereyra. Photography by Alice Chuang Leslie drescher live show.jpg|Leslie Drescher as Cassandra Kanagawa. Photography by Alice Chuang Leslie_cecil.jpg|Leslie Drescher as Cecil Kanagawa. Photography by Alice Chuang Kate jones live show.jpg|Kate Jones as Rita. Photography by Alice Chuang kat buckingham live show.jpg|Kat Buckingham as Min Kanagawa. Photography by Alice Chuang Sophie_kaner_live_show.jpg|Sophie Kaner as Sasha Wire. Photography by Alice Chuang Kevin_vibert_live_show.jpg|Kevin Vibert as himself Photography by Alice Chuang joshua ilon live show.jpg|Joshua Ilon as...well. Photography by Alice Chuang Noah_and_joshua.jpg|Photography by Alice Chuang noah and joshua live show.jpg|Photography by Alice Chuang ryan vibert live show.jpg|Ryan Vibert performing at the live show. Photography by Alice Chuang noah simes pre live show.jpg|Noah Simes getting ready for his performance. Photography by Alice Chuang Live_show_1.jpg|(Left to right) Kevin Vibert, Kat Buckingham, Kate Jones, Leslie Drescher, Joshua Ilon, Sophie Kaner, and Noah Simes Live_show_2.jpg Live_show_3.jpg|Noah Simes as Rex Glass and Joshua Ilon as Juno Steel After_show.jpg|(Left to right) Kat Buckingham, Joshua Ilon, Noah Simes, Scott Galica, Kate Jones, Sophie Kaner, Kevin Vibert, Alice Chuang, Simon Moody, Ryan Vibert, and Leslie Drescher References Category:Live shows Category:Episodes Category:Juno Steel Category:Juno Steel episodes